Return of the Love Once Lost
by Miko in training
Summary: Cadie and the Doctor are summoned to London on the same day as the Royal Wedding of Prince William and Kate Middleton but whats this about a Dalek and is that really... well read and find out the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright first Doctor Who story. Be nice, I haven't done one of these before. Tell me what you think and I don't own Doctor Who or its characters. But Cadie is mine.**

**Chapter one**

The doctor stood on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay looking at Rose for what would be the last time. She was stuck in an alternate universe and it was his entire fault. If he had taken the other side instead of her he would have been the one to put the lever back into place and Rose would be safe here with him where she wanted to be. But he knew she was safer there with her family.

"And I suppose, if this is my last chance, Rose Tyler, I…" the image was cut off and he lost Rose. Never being able to tell her, never to see her again, she was…gone, forever. A moment later a woman popped onto his ship out of nowhere standing in a stunning wedding dress. Her Ginger hair ruffled and her expression was one of pure shock and horror.

**With Rose**

Rose watched as the Doctor's Image vanished from view as tears filled her eyes. She was about to turn back to her family when something that shouldn't be there emerged from behind a rock.

"_You are Rose Tyler."_ It was a Dalek. A bronze colored Dalek. "_You will come with me."_ He stated and started to fade away.

Before Rose could say anything she started to disappear as well. Micky went running to her as she started to disappear with the Dalek, but just as he reached her she disappeared, forever.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were teleported to the basement of a rather large building. Where the Dalek could regenerate thanks to the power generated from the basement. It didn't seem to bother any of the systems from what Rose could tell. She was currently chained to the back wall where the Dalek could watch her and regenerate at the same time.

"Where are we and why have you taken me here?" Rose asked calmly. She didn't dare try anything because she knew he would kill her if she did. Not that she could do much being chained up.

"_You will be silent or I will make you so." _He said while regenerating.

Rose went quiet for a moment; waiting for the Dalek to regenerate so she could ask a different question, one that would change everything. What did the Dalek want with her?

**Elsewhere**

To the Doctor it has been two years to the day since he had seen Rose Tyler and she was still on his mind. Today was the anniversary of that fateful evening when she was taken from him. In that time he had taken on a few new companions. His latest one reminded him of Rose but he knew she was not her. Not in the least.

"Doctor, are you sure it's alright that I can wear these jeans? They don't seem to be part of the normal wardrobe." The young American girl said walking into the control room. She wore a pair of blue jeans with silver thread designs on the bottom of the pant legs, a light gray top with white thread leaf like designs on it, and grey sneakers to match.

Looking up from the console he stared from her top to her shoes. A sad look crossed his face for a moment before he turned away to hide it again. "Yes. It looks beautiful on you Ro… uh I mean Cadie." (A/N: Pronounced "Katie")

"You did it again Doctor. Who is Rose?" She asked walking over to him; her shoulder length hair swaying back and forth in its ponytail as she walked, and blue eyes staring him down.

"She was a companion I had two years ago. Very long time ago, she was beautiful, brilliant, caring, sweet…"

"You love her." Cadie cut in making the doctor look up from what he was doing. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" he asked looking at his console again to keep him distracted.

"You Love Rose. Don't you." This was a statement more than a question. She knew that look when she saw it. She'd worn that look a few times. It was the look of love and loss. Something had happened to Rose and he couldn't change it. Not in a million years.

"Mmm… no, sorry. Don't have reason to love anyone." The Doctor put in before changing the subject. "Now you are going to love this. How about a planet where…" He was cut off again. Seemed Cadie didn't want to drop the subject about Rose.

"What happened to her?" She asked quietly. To her surprise the Doctor was quiet. It almost scared her. One question was all it took to make him stop his normal babbling. What else could just saying her name do? And who was this Rose exactly, and what had she done to make the Doctor this way?

"She was taken from m… this universe. We were fighting the Dalek and we had to use this machine that Torchwood used to connect to a different dimension. Weeeeell, one of the levers got stuck and it was on Rose's side of the room. We both have gone through the alternate Universe where Rose's mum didn't know who she was and her Father was still alive. But there was an invasion there when we first visited and her mum was captured and killed. Turned into a Cyberman with no single mind of their own, just one combined mind. Horrible what they did to all of those people. Completely terrible because in order to save them we had to kill them all. Anywho, when Rose went to fix the lever she nearly lost her grip but managed to kick it back into place in time. We were almost done. Just a few more moments, that's all it would have taken. If she could have held on for another 10 seconds." His voice got quiet at this point.

"What happened after that?" Cadie asked carefully. She didn't want to bring up bad memories but she didn't want to keep getting called Rose for no reason either.

"She… lost her grip… and went straight for the portal. Luckily her father from the other universe, who warned us that the Dalek and Cybermen were coming, saved her at the last moment but just as they disappeared the portal closed and Rose was gone. The link between the two universes was gone and I will never see her again." The doctor said sadly.

"I'm Sorry." Cadie said walking over to him. "That shouldn't happen to anyone."

"The past is the past, now how about…" he was again interrupted but this time by the Psychic paper he had in his wallet. Pulling it out to read it he stared confused for a moment before setting in coordinates.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Cadie asked as she held onto the railing that surrounded the Console. She knew better than to get in the Doctor's way. His ship, his rules, and the rules say no touching the controls.

"We are going to London, in the year 2011. Someone is calling me and I would very much like to know who." He took off the break and engaged the TARDIS to travel through space and time.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of an ally two blocks away from Big Ben a police box starts to materialize out of nowhere. A blinking light blinks as the focus of the police box increases. A moment later a man with crazy hair, a big tan over coat and a light blue colored suit steps out with a younger girl with blond hair, a light blue jacket, gray shirt and blue jeans. Thankfully, no one was in the ally to see any of this.

"So where do we start first Doctor? I always did want to see London." Cadie said as she observed her surroundings.

"Well first we need to find out what is so special about this day." The Doctor says as he looks down at his watch. "April 29th 2011." He looked up again with a look of confusion. Now why does that date ring a bell?"

"Wait did you say April 29th?" Cadie asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why?" by the time he got the sentence out of his mouth Cadie was already pulling him down to the street with a big grin on her face.

When they reached the main road there were hundreds of people all lined up along the street clinging to ropes that bordered the road.

"What is all this?" the Doctor asked in confusion.

"Where have you been? Today is the day Prince William is getting married. Honestly, everyone's been talking about it for months." A woman in front of them exclaimed.

"Sorry 'bout him, he suffers from memory lose. Banged his head about a week ago. He was just released from the Hospital today." Cadie mended.

"Oh you poor dear. Well, today you can make a new memory. We all get to see Prince William and his bride Catherine get married." The woman said in a caring voice.

"Yes thank you." The Doctor said with a smile. "Come Cat, I see a better view over there." He said pulling his companion behind him.

Once they were about 2 blocks away from the crowd the Doctor let Cadie go and started pacing. "Why are we here? The wedding, but why, what's going to happen at the wedding? Invasion, no… to simple. Murder, it's been done."

"What about the reception?" Cadie offered not being able to stand the pacing any longer.

"Why the reception?" He asked confused.

Before Cadie could continue the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper again and looked at it for a moment before putting it back.

"Right, who ever keeps calling me is obviously in trouble and something about a Dalek." The Doctor said calmly for a moment. "Where there is a Dalek there has to be a large amount of power involved." He started pacing and mumbling again before stopping mid-pace and yelled out in triumph.

"A-HA! The only place with a large amount of power in one place on this day is Buckingham Palace. And with the Dalek involved, it isn't good at all. Taking over Buckingham Palace will give him control of Britain and that will spell disaster!" he said with a wide grin on his face.

"I don't get why you're smiling Doctor. That's horrible." Cadie said staring at him like he grew a second head.

"Oh it's brilliant. With everyone at the church no one would be searching the Palace. It's the perfect hiding spot on a day like today." The Doctor announced before running off to the palace.

_**To be continued…**_

**Ok... end of Chapter one. Hope you all liked it and I hope you tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two as promised… still don't own Doctor Who or the other characters. Just Cadie, so Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

The Doctor and Cadie raced through London to reach Buckingham Palace while the wedding was going on. If they didn't reach the Palace before the ceremony was over then there would be trouble. Luckily they reached the palace just as the wedding carriage was leaving with the bride.

They quickly made their way to the back where the kitchens were. There was only one guard and the Doctor knew just what to do to get in. "Hello there, I am with the health department. It has come to our attention that one of the products that was brought here was dated incorrectly and we need to collect it. Wouldn't want the royal family sick now do we." The Doctor added.

"Papers please." The Guard announced holding out his hand.

The Doctor brought out his Psychic paper and gave it to the guard to look over. "And who is this then?" the guard asked indicating to the blond next to the doctor.

"Oh, she's with me. Needed to bring someone along standard procedure and all." The Doctor said calmly waiting to be allowed in.

"Very well Mr. Smith. The third kitchen has the entire recent inventory. You will find it third door on your left." The guard said handing him back his papers. "Good day sir and Miss."

The Doctor and Cadie walked past him calmly before opening the door and walking in. "I love the psychic paper." Cadie said quietly before sneaking through the kitchens.

They were only stopped once or twice by a chef and another guard who was making rounds of the palace he had on the big black hats that the tourist's like to make fun of. The Doctor made up a story of doing the final checks for the reception. Stating that it's not every day they had a Royal Wedding. And he guard let them by.

"Didn't that guard seem a little strange?" Cadie asked as they walked away and down a flight of stairs.

"Nope." Doctor said popping the 'p'.

"Doctor, he was wearing a hat inside. Now I don't know much about London or the Royal Family but I know that the guards don't wear _those_ hats inside. They have different hats for that." Cadie chided as she jogged to keep up with him.

"Hmm… maybe it's for the reception?" Doctor suggested. "It's been known to happen. I mean look at Queen Elizabeth the 1st. Whenever someone crossed her she had them decapitated." Doctor said with a smile.

"Yeah and you're on the top of her to kill list." Cadie reminded him.

"Your point being?" Doctor asked continuing on his way down the hall.

"If something was going on don't you think the guards would have noticed by now? They make rounds every twenty minutes. There has to be something up with them as well."

"Well, that all depends." Doctor said looking in a room and then closing the door after a quick look, finding nothing of use.

"Depends on what?" Cadie asked curiously.

"On who is calling me for help and if it really is a Dalek that's here." Doctor said opening another door before closing it and making his way to another one.

Cadie was about to follow him when a guard stepped out from a wall hanging and pulling her away, covering her mouth so she didn't scream. There was a soft thud before the doctor turned around to see what had happened. "Cadie?" He called calmly.

Another guard walked up to him calmly. "Can I help you with something?" the guard asked looking at the Doctor sternly.

"I seem to have lost my assistant. She went off to find the loo and hasn't come back yet." Doctor stated calmly.

"Allow me to direct you to the loo and we may find your assistant along the way." The guard offered. He too had the large guard hats on and the Doctor was starting to take Cadie's suggestion seriously.

He followed the guard for quite a few minutes before stopping. "Where are we going?" he asked playing dumb for a moment.

"To find your accomplice Cadie." He said without turning around.

"I never told you her name." Doctor said looking at his suspiciously. "Who do you work for?"

"Does not compute, repeat the question." the guard said turning to face the doctor.

"Who do you take orders from?" Doctor tried again reaching for his screwdriver.

"Warning! Warning! Intruder alert! Intruder Alert! Exterminate! Exterminate!" a computer like voice called out of the guard's mouth.

The Doctor quickly knocked the hat off of the guards head during the chant and activated the sonic screwdriver. Under that hat was an electronic headband that controlled brainwaves allowing the owner to manipulate the wearer in every way. He deactivated it, making the man to pass out.

Doctor quickly put the sonic screwdriver away and ran back the way he came. He had to find Cadie before something happened to her, or worse.

**Meanwhile**

"Let me go, you stupid, pig headed mind slave." Cadie said struggling against the guards. "You won't get away with this. The Doctor…"

She was interrupted by a metallic voice speaking to her. _"The Doctor will be exterminated, and you will be used in the experiments."_

"What do you mean experiments? Who are you?" Cadie asked in surprise and disgust

"_I am Dalek, and you will be used to breed other Dalek_." Dalek ordered.

"The hell I will." Cadie said glaring at the machine.

"Just shut up and be quiet. He will kill you if you defy him." A female voice called from the other side of the room. She was chained to said wall and looked like she hadn't slept in 3 days.

"_You will sit and be silent while I finish the preparations." _Dalek said before turning around to resume its work.

The guards dragged her over to the girl that yelled at her and chained her to the wall as well before leaving.

The Dalek was busy working so Cadie took this chance to get some answers. "So how do you know so much about these things?" She asked the girl.

"I fought them a few times. They live to control the universe and shape it to match their image of perfection." The girl answered.

"Explains a lot. By the way, I'm Cadie Harper and you are?" Cadie asked calmly. It was good to make friends with one that can help you escape.

"Rose Tyler, nice to meet you." Rose said while facing her finally.

Cadie sat there in awe for a moment before reality came crashing down on her. "You're Rose? The same Rose that traveled with the Doctor before?"

"You know the Doctor?" Rose asked excitedly.

"I'm a bit of a hitch hiker. Picked me up about year from now but I've only been traveling with him for about a month in normal time." Cadie explained. "It was just today that he told me about you." She said with a grin.

"Has he mentioned anyone else?" Rose asked quietly taking a glance at the Dalek before turning back to her.

Cadie only shook her head in a 'no' before they were quiet again. The doctor needed to find them soon before the Dalek completed its preparations.

**With the Doctor**

After a minute or two of running he reached the spot where he had last seen Cadie. Taking out his Sonic Screwdriver and started checking the walls. There had to be a hidden door somewhere. Like where an old bunker used to be during the Second World War.

After patting the walls for a good five minutes he came across a hallow part of the wall behind a large rug wall hanging. Just then he heard footsteps coming down the hall and a fast pace.

Using his screwdriver he was able to open the passage way and close it just as the guards ran past the hanging.

He quickly made his way down the dimly lighted walk way and through a few maze tunnels, before coming to a halt just outside a closed doorway. He was about to open it when voices came from the other side.

"Hey, Dalek." It was Cadie, she was fine apparently, because she was yelling at someone again and this time it was a Dalek which was very dangerous.

"_I order you to be silent."_ The Dalek said angrily.

"And what are you going to do to stop me? We both know that you need us for your experiment so you can't kill us."

'_Us?'_ The Doctor thought for a moment. That's when he remembered his Psychic paper. Someone had been calling him.

"_Very well, if you will not be silent you will bear the first new Dalek."_ There was a bit of mechanical noise followed by the sound of the Dalek moving across the floor.

Not wasting another moment the Doctor burst through the door making everyone stop where they were.

In the silence only one word could be heard. A shocked and bewildered Doctor was staring at the only thing he never thought he would again. "Rose?"

**And there's where I leave it for now… tell me what you think and the next one will be up in a bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok real quick… I own nothing except Cadie Harper… she's mine… enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

The room was quiet as the girls and the Dalek stared at the Doctor while all The Doctor could see was the one that wasn't supposed to be there. In a moment the guards had the Doctor in a grip under his arms, locking him in place so he couldn't fight back.

"_Remove his weapon!"_ the Dalek ordered before shifting over to the Doctor to get his full attention. _"Doctor, you have foiled me for the last time. Now watch as I create new Darlek life through the woman you love."_

Doctor watched as the Dalek turned back to the girls and started moving towards Rose. "Don't you dare touch her! You hear me Dalek, don't you dare touch her!" Doctor yelled at him.

As the doctor struggled against the guards the Dalek moved closer to Rose. All the girls could do was watch as he moved slowly closer to Rose.

A moment before the Dalek could touch Rose with the needle in its claw; Cadie did something both careless and reckless. She kicked the needle out of the Dalek's claw making it fly across the room and shatter against the wall. Next she kicked the Dalek right where its gun was. There was just enough force behind the kick to snap it off.

A cheer from the Doctor and Rose was good enough but they were still in trouble. For the past few minutes of being stuck in the basement next to Rose and it being so quiet, Cadie had been picking the lock of her chains with a paper clip. She got it to click when she started talking, she didn't release her hands from behind her until after she had kicked the Dalek's gun off because she didn't want it firing before-hand.

She quickly ran over to the Doctor and kicked one of the guards in the stomach freeing the Doctor as the guy stumbled backwards by the force. Doctor quickly grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver from the man still holding him and deactivated the controller before turning back to the Dalek.

"Well now. Seems you underestimated us." He told the Dalek before turning to Rose. "You all right Rose?" She nodded as happy tears came to her eyes and the Doctor grinned at her. "Good."

He turned back to the Dalek with a killer look on his face. "Let me guess, you are Dalek-Caan. Am I Right? Course I'm right. Faced you a year ago with Martha Jones, November 1st 1930. You tried to make Dalek that looked like humans, minus all the emotions and thinking. Just a human body and Dalek DNA. Course I foiled that plan, but you just killed them anyways. And we killed two of yours while they killed your hybrid leader. Making you the last of your kind, course I've heard that before. But the real question is, how did you get here, and how did you get a hold of Rose?" Doctor asked glaring the Dalek down.

"_Why should I tell you?" _The Dalek said calmly though backing away from the Doctor.

"Weeeell, I should at least thank you for bringing her back to me before I get rid of you for good." Doctor said following the Dalek.

While they were talking Cadie knocked out the first guard and went to help Rose out of her chains. With a quick click she was free and ready for a fight. Or so she thought, she hadn't eaten in almost 48 hours and her last sip of water was 44 hours ago. So when she stood her knees buckled and sent her back to the floor. Luckily Cadie caught her and helped her stand. Placing Rose's right arm over her shoulders and holding her left side Cadie helped Rose walk behind the Doctor.

"Oooh you'll tell me. How did you get Rose here?" Doctor ordered holding his sonic screwdriver in his hand while glaring down at the Dalek.

"_The last gap between the two dimensions. I used it to transport the female and myself to this time when the world was most defenseless."_ The Dalek answered still backing up away from the Doctor.

"You used the last few moments of the gap between the two dimensions to pull Rose here, why? What do you want with her?" He ordered but before the Doctor could get an answer the Dalek closed the automatic door on the escape hatch locking the Doctor out and separating him from the Dalek.

The Doctor glared at the door for a moment before kicking it and turning back to the girls. At seeing Rose leaning on Cadie for support he ran over to her to check on her sonic screwdriver in hand. "Rose, are you sure you're alright? What's wrong?" he asked concern and fear written all over his face.

"Yes, just hungry and a bit thirsty is all. I've been down here for almost 2 days." Rose explained. "Just after I spoke to you on Bad Wolf Beach, he came out and teleported me away. I didn't get to say goodbye." She recalled sadly.

The Doctor started digging in his pockets looking for something. Finally he found it and pulled out an apple. "There you go vitamins, minerals, and juice all in one. Very good for you, now eat up while I decommission that last guard that Cadie so nicely knocked out for me." He grinned at her before making his way over to the last guard.

Rose ate up the apple as if her life depended on it. And as if she was just waking up her energy started to return. The two girls looked at each other in surprise as Rose stood on her own two feet and stretched a bit.

"Doctor, that wasn't an ordinary apple, was it." Rose said more than asked.

"Sharp as ever Rose, it was a fruit from the planet Wailbrow. Looks like an apple, tastes like an apple but isn't an apple. It's a special fruit for reenergizing the weak or wounded. Helps heal bones, bruises, fatigue, and energy loss. Comes in real handy at times like this. All set?" He asked standing up from the guard.

The girls nodded before the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her back the way he came with Cadie right on their tails.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once out of the maze called a bunker, they made their way to an empty room to talk about their next move.

The Doctor of course was pacing, as usual, while the girls talked about what the Dalek did while they were down there.

"All I remember is the Doctor's image disappearing and then a moment later Dalek-Caan came out from behind a rock on Bad Wolf Bay. Next thing I know Mickey's running towards me at a full sprint but I disappear before he reaches me. I must have passed out because I woke up and I was chained to the wall in the basement with Dalek-Caan working on something. He told me to be silent while he worked. After that you showed up Cadie. He said he was going to use us to breed other Dalek. Doctor is that possible?" Rose asked as the Doctor continued pacing.

At this statement the Doctor stopped mid step and stared off into space for a moment before turning to the girls. "Maybe, if Dalek-Caan takes his own DNA, and by…" He was cut off by Rose. "English please Doctor."

"If he took an egg from either of you and infused his Whole DNA while extracting the eggs, and proceed to …" the stare Rose was giving him at the moment was slightly frightening and Cadie's expression wasn't helping either. With a cough he continued. "If he can make the egg start to multiply and insert it into the woman's womb. She could in theory, give birth to a Dalek." The Doctor explained.

"So in other words, he has the power to reproduce Dalek." Cadie said in a huff. "And here you said I would never meet these Dalek." Giving the Doctor a glare in announce.

"I said possibly not, I didn't say 'never'." Doctor defended himself.

It was quiet for a moment as the Doctor went back to pacing.

'_Why would the Dalek want to reproduce with a human? I mean they hate humans, actually anything that isn't Dalek, so why…' _Rose cut her thoughts short as realization hit her. "Doctor, what is special about today?" Silence filled the room for a moment again.

"The Wedding!" Doctor and Cadie exclaimed.

"Of Course, the Dalek only wanted to test it on either of you to make sure it was ready for the main prize. The new Princess Kate." Doctor walked over to Rose with a grin. "Oh you are brilliant and I have missed you so much." He said before kissing her on the lips with a much passion as he could before releasing her. A grin appeared on Rose's lips after the Doctor pulled away. A moment later she pulled his head back down to meet her lips with his once again.

After a moment of being in pure bliss a cough from the third party made them pull away and look up. "You two can go find a room and reunite that way, AFTER we save the royal family from the damn Dalek." Cadie yelled before the door burst open and in scrambled about 20 of the queen's guards.

"Great." Cadie said with despair as she and Rose raised their hands in surrender. "First time ever in London and already I'm getting arrested by the queen's guards."

"I know, isn't it fantastic?" The Doctor said with a large grin while holding his hands up in surrender with the girls. Rose and Cadie just looked at him like he was crazy.

**Yay… done. I know cliffhanger but I thought it was a god place to stop. Tell me what you think and I'll get the next chapter up in no time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Cadie and maybe one of the minor Characters. Enjoy and don't sue me. I don't get paid enough as it is. And anyone out there… um… really don't sue. I am American, I have no idea what Britain's queen is like I'm going off on the situation so please don't yell at me for making your queen sound like… well an over-bearing evil stepmother. For all I know she is the sweetest of people and is only looking out for her country… which btw… I AM trying to portray with this chapter. So please don't go shooting off that I know nothing and I shouldn't talk that way about the queen of England… okay? That all understood now?**

**Chapter 4**

Hallway after hallway with all the different Kings and Queens of the past hanging on the walls as Cadie, Rose and the Doctor were escorted to a private room in which case they were ordered to stand before a large brown delicately designed desk. And behind that desk was Queen Elizabeth II.

"Hello Your Majesty, I'm…" the Doctor was cut off.

"I know who you are Doctor. I never thought you would dare come back. What is it this time? Man eating bear? Or is a Vampire haunting my halls? After all the stories that my ancestors have told I never thought I would live to see the genuine article. And who might these two ladies be? Your accomplices no doubt." Queen Elizabeth II regarded looking over the three intruders.

"Please, your majesty," Cadie stepped in seeing this not heading in the right direction. "There is an alien who is bent on taking over this world by impregnating the Bride, Princess Kate. If we don't stop it, your country and the whole world will fall to their knees." Her voice was desperate and worried.

"Who are you to talk to the queen of England in such a way? What is your name child?" she asked staring down the loud mouth.

"My name is Cadie Harper, your Majesty." Cadie replied staying as calm as possible.

"Very well Miss Harper, let us for a moment pretend I believe you. What do you plan to do to stop this so called Alien?"

"Stop him of course. We plan to intercept him before he reaches Prince William and Princess Kate and either destroy him, his work, his plan, or all of the above." Cadie explained. "If he reaches the newlyweds before we reach him." She paused for dramatic effect. "The world is doomed."

The queen thought it over for a moment observing the three as she did so to determine if they were telling the truth. The determined look on Cadie seemed to prove the point without seeing the same looks on the second girl and the Doctor. "You would know all about tragedy, wouldn't you child. You're not from here. You are an American, and if I'm not mistaken your country is in desperation. So why come here, of all places to save the Royal family that you know nothing about?" she asked.

Both Rose and the Doctor turned to look at Cadie in surprise. She turned her head to look at the floor, her expression unreadable at this angle by all of them. The waited for her to answer, all wondering what she would say.

"I want to do something meaningful, I may not be able to hold a gun, to nurse the sick back to health, or take orders without saying something smart back. But there is one thing I _am _good at. And that is stopping these aliens and standing on the sidelines while I let nature take its rightful course. And I will be DAMNED if I let anyone stop me from helping others even if it is you, your majesty." A look of determination and anger showing on her face, if the queen was startled by her look she didn't show it. Instead she looked into the girls eyes.

"Very well, stop this Dalek and prove that my trust was not wasted. After all, it's not often that an American saves Great Britain let alone one of the royal family." Queen Elizabeth II decided finally.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Cadie said before turning with the Doctor and Rose to go back out the door.

"Though there is one thing that still puzzles me." The queen stated making the trio stop at the door. "Why do Americans go looking for a fight?"

A pregnant pause filled the air as everyone turned to look from the queen to the American girl who had yet to respond. Finally in a deathly calm warning voice, she answered her majesty. "We _Don't_ go starting fights your majesty. We end them and I would mind if your majesty," she turned to glare the queen down "If you kept your comments about _MY_ country to yourself." With that final statement Cadie brush past the doctor, a shocked Rose and went out the door.

A moment later she was joined by the Doctor and Rose one of which looked calm and happy and the other was completely lost as to what just happened between her majesty and the American.

Rose was about to question Cadie about her behavior when the Doctor interrupted already knowing that bringing up the subject would only make the American upset. "Off to save the newlyweds then. If I'm correct and I always am." He caught a look from both the girls before clearing his throat. "Well, almost always, the newlyweds should be on their way to the grand hall where the reception is going to be."

"Then we better cut them off at the pass then." Cadie said before taking a left down another hallway.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Rose asked curiously.

"Nope." Was the reply popping the 'p'.

Rose and the Doctor shared a look before following the girl ahead of them. After a moment said girl took a sharp right into a room and low and behold it was the reception with the bride and groom standing in front of everyone.

"Doesn't look like we are too late but her majesty held us up. So the question is, where is Dalek-Caan?" Doctor commented.

They scanned the room for anything abnormal while the couple were greeting their guests and paying no attention to them. All the guests made their way to their seats but just as the wedded couple could sit the Dalek came through the doors of the kitchen, a new gun attached to its shell.

"_You will surrender or be destroyed_." Dalek-Caan demanded, which only earned him a laugh from the room except for three.

"_Exterminate._" Dalek said before firing at the nearest guest and killing him instantly. This caused panic to rain through the room as everyone tried to leave only for the guards to close the doors and lock them inside. "_You will bring the Females to me, starting with the one in white._"

William created a wall between his wife and the Alien before them. The Doctor took this as his sign to step in.

"You know Dalek; you think you're so clever. You bring Rose here to use her against me. Oh yes, I figured it out. You wanted to get under my skin use her as my weakness. Little did you know that she makes me stronger. So if you think for one micro second that I am going to allow you to try and take over this world with her in it. You have another thing coming."

The Dalek backed away from the Doctor in hopes to find another way out.

"There is no escape this time. You don't dare use your Emergency transport again. It would kill you and then where would your race be? No you want to live because you think if you survive you can revive your species through the human race. Let me tell you something about that plan of yours, you will have to go through me first before you harm one hair on anyone's head." With that final statement he pulled a remote control out of his pocket. A moment later the doors burst open and all of the guards that were under the control of the head band came into the room fire arms in hand.

Dalek-Caan looked around at all of the guards pointing their guns at him.

The Doctor looked around proudly before turning back to Dalek-Caan. "I could destroy you right now but I am going to give you a choice. Surrender and I can take you somewhere you can re-create your kind or you can die where you stand and this war will end for all time. It's your choice." The Doctor said calmly.

"_I would rather die at the hands of these humans than disgrace my species memories by accepting help from a Time Lord._" Dalek-Caan replied before making his last act.

"_Exterminate._" And he fired his laser. At the same moment the guards all took fire on the Dalek and finally after many bullets and some good aim the Dalek was destroyed and that was the end of the Time War. As the Doctor turned back to the girls he could feel his hearts nearly stop. There on the floor was Rose, unconscious.

All the guards that where coming to after the Doctor deactivated the headbands, watched in wonder as the tall man in a tan trench coat was over by a girl kneeling on the floor and another girl that was unconscious in the man's arms.

"Rose? Rosie?" His voice was desperate and pleading as he checked the girl for a pulse. With a sigh of relief there was one, so why was she unconscious?

"Sir?" one of the guards called, "Do you need a doctor?"

The Doctor and Cadie stood up to face the guard that had spoken, Rose safely in the Doctor's arms. "No I am one. Please excuse us." And with that the Doctor and Cadie left the room with Rose. Having no problem with leaving the palace they tried to find a cab for a quick ride back to the TARDIS till the Doctor realized they didn't have any money. So Cadie decided to improvise.

They waited at a deserted street next to a stop light and waited for about 10 minutes for a car to come by. And finally as one did Cadie pulled the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket, and pointed it at the man in the car. "Listen all we need is a ride. We need to get our friend home immediately or she could be in trouble so we need you to take us there or I will have to commander this vehicle." She said while pointing the screwdriver at the man's face.

"Oh for the love of… Not you three again." He said in shock and a hint of anger.

The two time travelers looked at each other in shock and confusion before turning back to the driver.

"Well get in, what is it this time? Running from the police or are you just kidnapping the girl? Got to say it's better than last time, the whole city was a mess." He said as the two got in the car. The Doctor with Rose was first in the back and Cadie hopped in the front. "So where to?"

The Doctor gave Ryan directions to the alley where the TARDIS was after asking for his name (again). And after 20 blocks two wrong turns and an explanation of Ryan being an American in London who came to see a taping of an episode of Top Gear they reached the TARDIS. The Doctor hopped out and ran down the alley with a good-bye over his shoulder. Cadie stayed and thanked Ryan properly, "Thanks for the ride; I don't think the Doctor would have survived walking with Rose in her state all this way. Maybe we will see each other again sometime." She said with a grin.

"Let's just hope it's on better terms, alright?" he agreed with a grin.

She kissed him on the cheek before hopping out of the car and running after the Doctor leaving a slightly (though he would never admit it) blushing Ryan behind.

Just as she walked in through the TARDIS doors she heard a crash come from the med bay and quickly made her way there.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked at all the tools and trash all over the room.

"Rose." Was the only word that left the Time Lords lips before a bright light filled the room.

**That's it people. If you want to find out what happened to Rose you have to read my sequel and also know that I am making a prequel and if you want to see how Cadie meet the Doctor please read and enjoy. And a review or any questions you may have can be answered in the review. Thanks guys.**


End file.
